The Stroke Data Bank is a prospective observational study collecting data on hospitalized newly diagnosed stroke patients, at four clinical centers. The four collaborating clinical centers are responsible for the collection of acute care and longitudinal follow-up information using common definitions and procedures. The research objectives for the project were formulated by a steering committee composed of the principal investigators from the clinical centers, other outside experts, and BFSB staff, with the concurrence of the BFSB Advisory Committee. The research objectives were the basis for determining the specific data to be collected, the format of the data collection forms and the data collection procedures. The general objective for the project is to provide a large and comprehensive body of data for clinical research on the factors influencing survival and quality of life following onset of a stroke. The BFSB serves as the statistical coordinating center for the project, providing an on-site front-end data entry system with interactive feedback for data editing; the data base management system for transmission, storage and retrieval of data, for monitoring of data acquisition and its quality; and for statistical collaboration with the clinical investigators for the analysis of the primary research questions. The project is in its third year of data collection and has entered over 1700 patients as of May, 1986. The first major analyses will begin after accrual of patients has been completed (June, 1986) and the acute care data has been entered and edited (Fall, 1986). The focus of the Branch during the data collection period will be on monitoring the project with regard to completeness and quality of data collection.